Shift
by R4D1OxR4G3
Summary: Samus; a young girl, who inhabits the skills of the most precise warrior. Her chosen power; uknown to the outside world. Will her ambitions grow, or will she slither back into the shadows were she belongs...T for safety. May contain DB spoilers!
1. Brothers

Accomponied by the dark, starless sky, a young girl tread silently along the empty streets. Her name was Samus Linkin; one of the latest villians to appear on the block. Long black hair hung over her face, covering those beautiful brilliant blue eyes that were hidden under the swaying black locks. A smirk crept sneakily along her jaw line, bearing gleaming white teeth. "Khan, Kai, I know your there.." she breathed, and as soon as she had uttered the word 'there', two male characters stepped into view. In unison, each brother removed the masks that hid there faces beneath.

"Have you any news, sister?" asked Kai, the tallest of the brothers, cuffing his sister's head in demand. Samus hissed, reframing herself into a defense crouch.

"No brother. There is none." she replied, dodging a second strike with ease. The second brother, Khan, did not make a sound. His legs moved, his bleached eyes shifted, but no sound came from him. Khan was by no means, a handsome man. Twin scars ebbed across both eyes, which in result were completely blind. His nose was disfigured, he had little teeth and plump, huge lips.

"Your such a stupid girl, you know that!" Kai barked, swiping another hand for her face. Khan edged forward, smashing a fist into both his siblings chests'. After reclaiming his hands, he retreated by stepping back into statue form. "I told you to get imformation, but you get absoloute dung!" mewed Kai, slightly baffled.

"Will you give it a rest, Kai? You'll scare the nieghbours." came Samus' humorous chuckle, who patted his head like she would of petted a dumb dog. "Ah, home." turning the key in the lock, Samus padded pleasantly into the abondened apartment she had so undencently taken. "It's a wonderful spot, especially for slaughtering brothers." clouds of dust clung in the air, slowly settling onto the furniture that had remained. The first room was what could have been a livingroom, there was a rectangular coffe table set in the middle, a sofa and double armchairs. The second room Samus ventured to, was the kitchen, were a large black refrigarator, an oven, microwave and dining table were seated comfortble. "I've already claimed a room, so you two will have to fight for the last room."

"Hay, no fair! We're older, we should get the rooms." Kai insisted, pointing a lanky finger at her.

"No chance!" Samus spat, skipping along the hallway and into her room. " Night, hate you!" and then with a loud slam, shut the door. The last thing Samus heard over the roar of her music was the silent whimpering of Kai, as he fitted a bed alone in the living room. She couldn't help but smile.

**Sorry, it's a but undecent. I planned on making it shorter, hence the fact that it only an introduction. There will be more, trust me.**

**So, did you like it? Hate it? Adore it? REVIEW. I beg of you. **

**Reveiws are what keep me going, so if you want more review now or die!**

**Samus Linkin ~**


	2. Slaughtered Like Pigs

Zephyr Demise stared coldly at Samus, and Samus returned the glare, silence ingulfing them with a thick layer. "Are we going to decide whether or not the plan will play, or sit here and stare at eachother?" Zephyr spat, eyes fixated still.

"I think the plan's great." murmurred Lightning Ryoshi, looking up from the photo of Zephyr and Samus that she'd found. "You guys used to be like, best pals. We, we used to be best pals."

"Time passes, people change. That was over five years ago Lightning." replied Samus icily, finally turning her head slowly in the direction of Lightning. "Okay, the plan. Lightning, who has no _reccorded_ crimes, will stroll into the Sanctuary no bother. But us, Zephyr, have done it all."

"True too. And no, Samus. That was Lightning's plan. Now my plan..." Zephyr couldn't help but smile, but not a genuine smile. More of a sly smile, than anything friendly. "I'll be calling up a little 'Deluxe Hitman' of mine, and he'll be snatching up ole Erskine Ravel. Then innocent Lightning will skip into the Sanctuary, claiming she can receive Ravel from Sanguine-"

"Wait, not Sanguine!" Lightning whimpered, tucking her knees under her chin. "We have a bad history, very bad."

"Oh, I remember that story." Samus said gleefully, a flash of mockery gleaming in her eyes.

"Carrying on, then we strike. I have managed to gather a small army of rogues, enough to beat the Sanctuary down. Then, we kill Ghastly Bespoke." Zephyr finished with an exasperated sigh.

"Really? Just to kill him." Lightning quired, cocking her head to the left. Zephyr chuckled, lifting her feet onto the wooden table.

"Just as I expected from you, Zephyr. You could never take anything seriously." Samus hissed, shooting cold daggers towards Zephyr.

"Is that an insult?" Zephyr growled, shooting up from her seat. She slammed a fist down on the table. "You and your little puppies better show up tomorrow, Samus. Lightning, come on." Zephyr curled a finger at Lightining, who nodded in self-pity. Lightning padded out of the room, Zephyr close behind the girl. She turned her head. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sam."

"Don't call me that, Zeph." said Samus, throwing a mock smirk. Zephyr returned the smile, then slipped out the door.

* * *

><p>"Adrianne, you're late once again." Valkyrie mumbled, looking up from her thumb wrestle with herself.<p>

"Sorry, Valkyrie. Dusk decided to steer up a bit of trouble, but I'm sure I figured the problem." replied Adrianne Fall, rather quietly. This, after all, was her second Sanctuary meeting and she was greatly hoping Erskine wouldn't dismiss her earlier than expected.

"Now the meeting can begin." Erskine announced gruffily, watching Adrianne's every move. Adrianne plomped her files on the marble table with a loud 'omph!', which disturbed Erskine a little more than she had hoped. "A man, going by the name Antonio Frisk entered the Sanctuary with bad, bad news for the Irish Sanctuary." Despite Erskine's worried tone, none of his agents seemed terribly bothered by it. For one, Valkyrie had continued with her thumb wrestling, while Skulduggery stared absently into space. A few of the newer Sanctuary agents, along with Adrianne, were also off focus. "The French grand mage, and his two elders, have been slaughtered like pigs. They suspect us off doing so, and Antonio, who dislikes there frantic accusation, came of the news of an attack."

"An attack?" blurted out Sorrow Lake, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Yes. He doesn't know how, and when, but one thing I say to you all. Be alert." Erskine dismissd the meeting. Adrianne left without a word, chatting silently to her fellow colleagues.

"I can't belive they're accusing us!" said Demo Koldo, anger displayed heavily in his eyes.

"What d'you expect, Demo? I heard that the French Sanctuary is complete madness." Harrow Sway answered, putting a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Harrow's right, Demo." assured Casper Rong.

"Guy's, how about we all go out? We have no other duties, so I suppose we're free." Sorrow added, a smile playing on her lips.

"I'll go ask Val if her and Fletcher want to tag along." Adrianne murmurred, pushing ahead were Valkyrie and Skulduggery were discussing in hushed tones. "Hey, Valkyrie, want to tag along with me and the others? We're free tonight so we decided to go out. Come with?" Valkyrie looked slightly surprised at such an offer, and searched for acceptance from Skulduggery. He nodded in approval.

"Sure, I'd love to Adrianne." Valkyrie spoke after a moments thinking, only to be dragged away from her beloved Skeleton by Adrianne and Sorrow.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I decided to add a little more omph, to it. See, still a bit mysterious, huh?<strong>

**So, it's better?**

**Skulduggery : I'm barely even in this story.**

**Me : Oh, don't you wait Skul. I'll be having a lot of fun, with you, my dear -evil laugh and curling fingers insanely-**

**Skulduggery : Eek! Hide you're children! Save you're wife! Run!**

**Lightning - A 16yr old girl, with chin-length bunny blonde hair with blue streaks. Her eyes are an ultramarine blue, framed perfectly with her hair. Her body type is thin, even fragile due to her Adept power. Her specialty is she can turn into a cat, or what some peopple call a 'half-cat'. Her best known for is when she has her little ears pricking out the top of her head, a tail hanging out of her lower back and cute little claws. **

**Zephyr - A 21yr old sorcerer, who is around 70yrs old in reality. Her crimson red hair is mid-back length, with black peaks at the ends. Eyes are a brilliant green. Her body type is sleek and agile, because her constant training. She is also an Adept, but she shares the familiar power to Fletcher Renn. Teleportation.**

**Adrianne Fall - A 19yr old sorcerer, with choppy shoulder length charcoal black hair. Her eyes are a delicate pale blue, one eye covered by her side fringe which is a highlighted red. Her body type is atheletic, and she is strongly muscled. **

**Demo Koldo - A 20yr old sorcerer, with spiky chestnut blondehair. His eyes are a soft green, and his body type is muscular.**

**Sorrow Lake - A 19yr old sorcerer, with mid-back length ash blonde hair. Sorrow's eyes are a fluffy grey, and her body type is sleek.**

**Harrow Sway - A 19yr old sorcerer, with neck length dark brown hair. Her eyes are a green leaf, and her body type is atheletic.**

**Casper Rong - A 20yr old sorcerer, with ear length grey hair that falls over his face. Casper's eyes are a violent red, and his body type is thin.**

**Just a little more imformation. xD**

**R'n'R!**

**Disclaimer : All characters except ; (Samus Linkin, Zephyr Demise, Lightning Ryoshi, Adrianne Fall, Sorrow Lake, Harrow Sway, Demo Koldo and Casper Rong) are (c) Derek Landy. I do not own the Skulduggery Pleasant series.**

**Anyone willing to give it to me as a Bday present? xD**


End file.
